A Spell gone Wrong
by OscardrivesmeWilde92
Summary: Draco and Harry get detention one sunny day all because of a silly mistake. However a silly mistake that night leads to something they have wanted for awhile.


**Authors Note:** **Ok this is just a little one shot I thought of. I think it's pretty cute and hope people like it! I'll have more updates very soon for my other stories which I'm trying to get up as soon as possible!=)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters.**

Draco sat in the abandoned classroom dreading what was to come. He knew that he shouldn't have done it but to be fair, he really didn't have time to think it through.

Blaise had been going on at him, for the thousandth time that week, when the golden trio had walked past where they were sitting by the lake.

It had been an incredible day with the sun blazing high in the sky and no cloud to veil its warmth.

The castle and grounds were illuminated with it; leaving every student and professor feeling content to lie around outside by the cool lake. Even the giant squid had broken its glass like surface to sun bathe.

Blaise had been annoyed at Draco because in his words he was "drooling all over Potter" when he had been trying to talk to him.

Draco had been completely focused on their conversation (something about Blaise's latest conquest) when Potter had strolled down with the Weasel and Granger.

They slumped down at one of the trees by the lake chatting happily.

It was just a few feet away from where Draco and his friends had decided to sit after their classes.

It wasn't his fault that the idiotic saviour of the wizarding world was sitting with his back to the tree, his tie loosened and the sleeves of his white school shirt rolled up showing off his tanned forearms.

Every time Potter had laughed at something the red head said he would get a little crinkle around his eyes and lean his head back, giving Draco an amazing view of his Adams apple moving ever so slightly in his throat. He really was mesmerizing.

Ok, so maybe he had been staring a little! But so were a lot of people. Honestly the attention Potter drew was sickening. A couple of second years had been inching their way over with twin looks of adoration when a frowning Granger had stopped them in their tracks.

Potter hadn't even noticed. Since the war Potter and Draco hadn't been fighting like before. That was probably why he hadn't expected the hex Draco tossed his way; earning him the detention he was dreading.

Potter had gotten up to leave, saying goodbye to his friends who were now wrapped around each other.

Blaise had started to shout that Draco should be a man and bend Potter over a desk, because he could no longer handle his obsessing.

Thinking back Draco should have known Potter was a little too far away to hear him but he panicked. He had meant to curse Blaise. However the other Slytherin had been quick on the mark and had had his wand ready to curse Draco right back.

It must have looked like Draco was aiming for Potter because Granger jumped up to defend her fellow Gryffindor, who had glanced up at the sound of his name being shouted by the bushy haired witch.

With all the spells in the air it made sense that something would go wrong. Draco just didn't think it would end with Potter being hit with the brunt of the magic and being knocked to the ground.

No one was surprised when he shot straight back up to his feet, wand at the ready.

Potters expression was deadly; his dark green eyes narrowed in their direction.

Draco felt Blaise tense next to him and he almost felt joyful at the prospect of seeing his friend lose badly in a duel to the "precious saviour". However he was the one still standing with his wand pointing in Gryffindor's direction.

Potter's surprised look was almost comical until Professor McGonagall came between them in a swirl of angry robes, her own wand raised.

Draco supposed the headmistress couldn't be blamed for taking one look at the scene before her and assuming the worst.

After all Potter and Draco's school yard brawls were infamous and just because they had not been fighting recently, did not mean that it would slip her mind.

"Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy you will both be pleased to know you have detention tonight. Be outside my office at seven sharp" she said her lips pressed in a tight line and her glare stopping any appeal both boys intended to make.

Draco had no idea if the frown Potter made was directed at him or not because he was instantly surrounded by Gryffindor's trying to check that their hero was ok.

Shaking his head he allowed Pansy to pull him back to the eight year dorms. Tonight promised to be Draco's own personal hell.

The clock struck seven and he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. He walked from the classroom to the headmistress's office, dragging his feet the whole time.

"Leprechaun" he said scowling as he said the password. He knocked before entering the office to find Potter still hadn't arrived.

McGonagall eyed him over her glasses.

"Mr Malfoy, take a seat please while we wait for Mr Potter" she said.

Nodding he sat down in one of the comfortable chairs in front of her desk.

Dumbledore smiled down at him from his portrait making his stomach clench slightly. Keeping all expression from his face he kept his eye on the opposite wall trying not to fidget.

Suddenly the door opened behind him and it took all of his will power not to turn around.

"Sorry I'm late Professor." said Potter as he took a seat next to him.

"Not at all, take a seat. Now boys, I trust you know about Professors Slughorn's potions shed near the forest?"

When both boys nodded she continued,

"You shall help to tidy and sort the ingredients in it that have been arranged incorrectly. Since you are eight years I expect you can be trusted with this job and not go near the forest.

Of course I also suspected you to be mature enough not to hex each other, but here we are".

She gave them a withering look but Draco knew they were getting off lightly.

Ever since Slughorn had requested to create a shed near the forest he was meticulous with its care. He wanted it so as to keep ingredients too dangerous to be kept in the school safe and away from students.

Draco also suspected that he just wanted to make it easier on himself, having a storage shed near the forest and away from other professors so they wouldn't know all about the materials he was collecting.

Draco did have some experience with dark magic and he knew half of the stuff he picked up in the forbidden forest was not legal.

"Yes Professor" said Potter looking apologetic.

His heroic streak really was pitiful thought Draco glaring at him before realising he really should do something to show he understood.

He nodded before following Potter to the door.

They walked out of the castle with at least four feet between them and a heavy silence.

Once they got to the shed they found a note from Slughorn with a layout of what he wanted fixed.

Potter went for it but Draco got there first. He gave the Gryffindor a smug smile expecting him to get an angry response, but an eye roll was all he received.

For some reason he felt like pouting but instead read out the instructions.

Potter just nodded and walked into the wooden storage room. Draco sighed, all that none fighting had obviously done wonders for their relationship.

Shaking his head he followed him in. The room was much larger than it looked; it was lined with shelves that held different sorts of jars, potion bottles and boxes.

Plants dotted the interior and at the very end there looked to be a willow growing from a pot of dirt.

The room felt cool, not much warmer then the outside and smelled like dried leaves and wet soil. Draco couldn't see Potter so he decided to get to work at the closest side of the room.

He had only been working for a little while when suddenly there was a crash from behind him. Turning quickly he just had time to dodge a falling plant pot with purple prickly leaves.

When it hit the ground it suddenly went up in flames.

Potter came running around the corner of the bookshelf that the plant had fallen from.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking flustered and...Worried for some reason.

Probably because that would have done some real damage to Draco's health.

"You did that on purpose!" Draco couldn't help but blurt out.

"What? Did not!" retorted Potter.

"Oh very mature." Sneered Draco "It's nice to know you resort to childish pranks when feeling threatened".

"I'm not the one who tried to hex me today out of nowhere! Besides it was an accident." He said green eyes flashing with exasperation as he turned his back on Draco.

Draco felt anger rise up from deep inside, making him draw his wand from his ropes without really thinking about it.

He was only planning a slight hex to knock Potter over but instead he knocked some bottle off a shelf that fell at the boy who lived feet.

The next thing he knew Potter was engulfed in a blue cloud. Draco had to bend over thanks to a coughing fit while he made his way forwards.

Potter was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh no" thought Draco as he came nearer. He felt panic begin to bubble up and tried gallantly to hold it down.

Ok, just check his pulse. He survived the dark lord! Surely a blue cloud can't kill him right?

Draco's inner monologue was cut off when green eyes suddenly popped open to stare at him.

Draco held his breath waiting for the worst. But nothing could prepare him for the slow predatory smile that crossed the other boys face.

He had seen Potter smile before, sure, but never directed at him like that. He could almost feel the warmth from it.

"Hello Beautiful"

"Excuse me?" asked Draco with indignation while trying to fight a blush.

Potter got up to lean on his hands.

"You're really pale and you're hair looks almost white" he said with child like wonder.

"Right, so it looks like I broke you" sighed Draco as he started to get up already planning his explanation to Madam Pumfrey.

Unfortunately Potter had other ideas and grabbed his arm instead, pulling Draco on top of his lap.

Draco did not squeak, so he really had no idea what made Potter chuckle deep in his throat sending a bolt of heat straight to his own groin.

"Oh no bad Potter!" said Draco as he tried to push the overly friendly Gryffindor away.

It was pretty difficult too since Draco felt very comfortable in the raven haired wizards lap especially when said wizard was running his hands up and down Draco's biceps with a seductive smile playing on his lips.

"One kiss and I'll allow you up" said Potter, "Oh and I'd like if you called me Harry".

"Blackmail isn't very _Gryffindor like_ Potter" said Draco to which Potter actually pouted.

Rolling his eyes he remedied "Fine Harry". He tried to ignore the thrill that saying his name sent through him.

"Well there was a chance that I was to be sorted into Slytherin so I guess there's a little snake in me after all or there will be" he said and winked.

"What?" shouted Draco ignoring the innuendo.

But Potter was obviously not in the mood to share since instead of answering he rolled over so that Draco was pressed underneath him.

Draco really did try to stop him but the other wizard was stronger and by the time he had gotten himself comfortable on top of Draco, he had started leaving a trail of warm soft kisses from his throat to his cheek making his toes curl.

He couldn't help but let out a moan when the kisses became rougher, Potter alternating between little nips to soothing licks.

"Harry seriously you have to stop!" tried Draco again.

"Nope, that wouldn't get me what I want now would it?" he asked quirking his eyebrow as he smiled down at Draco.

Potter stared down at him, his black hair even more ruffled than normal, his glasses slightly askew. Draco being this close could feel Potter's body and was dying to see it without the annoyance of clothes, but he couldn't.

Or could he? Would it be so wrong to let Potter have his way? And if it was all because of a spell then at least Draco could have what he had been fantasizing about for longer then he cared to mention.

Before he could make a decision Potter kissed him and his brain shut down. His lips were warm and firm and fit perfectly with his own.

He slid his tongue over Draco's own lips making him gasp which allowed him to plunge it into his mouth.

Where did Potter learn to kiss like that? It felt incredible; Potter kissed with determination like it was his own personal goal to pleasure Draco until he was nothing but a puddle of contentment in his arms.

"Wait Potter" said Draco moving his head to the side "Not here Slughorn or McGonagall could come in to check on us at any moment."

"Good point" Potter agreed looking serious "And you're mine, no way am I going to share".

Draco gulped at the possessive look Potter was giving him as he traced a finger over his lips. He tried not to let how much that gesture was affecting him show.

Quickly he got up and grabbed Potters hand to drag him out of the shed. Potter followed eagerly.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Potter curiously "Cause honestly right here would do just fine for me" said Potter as he spun Draco around and pressed him up against a tree.

Draco had been trying to get them to the castle but seemingly the forbidden forest was about to get a show.

Potter pressed himself against Draco as he slowly kissed him again like he was something precious.

"Harry" he gasped pulling away "I thought we'd be more comfortable _inside_ the castle."

"Good idea Angel. We'll go back to the tower!" he said all excited now as he dragged Draco.

"What are you kidding me? Do you really think I'm stupid enough to walk right into the lion's den?" he said shocked as he tried furtively to get his hand back.

His struggling only led to them falling to the ground, Potter hitting his head while Draco found himself lying over Potter.

Potter shook his head looking bemused at the position. He seemed confused for a second but at seeing the worry on Draco's face he seemed to come to a decision.

"Do you really think I would let anything happen to you? Now come on, I'm dying to finally see what you look like under those robes" said Potter.

Draco was stunned and was helpless to do anything while Potter dragged him to his dorm. He didn't even have time to take in all the red and gold as he was unceremoniously dragged through the common room and up the boy's staircase to Harry's room.

It was late by now and there was no one around thankfully.

When he saw the other beds he suddenly started to rethink going along with this.

However Potter ignored his dorm mates in favour of pushing Draco down on his own bed.

He then drew the curtains and muttered a few spells that Draco hoped were silencing and protection spells.

"Wandless magic Potter?"

"Is that really what you're interested in?" asked Harry laughing. "You'll love this then"

Suddenly Draco was lying on Potters bed in nothing but his black boxer.

The other wizard was quick to re-in act their previous position in the potions shed. He slowly kissed up and down his throat before finally reaching his lips.

"God Harry" moaned Draco twisting restlessly underneath him.

Potter laughed quietly.

"Oh you like that?" asked Draco pushing at Harry's shoulders until he was on top instead.

He started to slowly undress Potter not quite believing he was actually doing it until he was laid out on the red maroon sheets. He was tanned and muscled from years of Quidditch and completely beautiful.

Of course he wasn't going to say that, even to a hexed Potter so he bit his lip to stop himself from spitting it out.

Potter noticed the gesture and his emerald eyes grew even darker. Leaning up he shifted so he could reach up and capture Draco's lips in a passionate kiss, he couldn't help but run his hands through the dark hair that was even softer then it looked. He allowed himself to trace his hands over Harry's flat stomach and warm skin admiring how hard and yet soft it was.

They soon had to break apart, Draco having forgotten to breath. It was at that moment that Potter chose to look at him with a stupid goofy grin that made Draco blurt out,

"I can't do this!"

"Why?" asked Potter looking confused and hurt.

Draco's body didn't know either but his mouth seemed to.

"Potter you're under a spell." Said Draco trying to get up and find his pants.

"A spell?" asked Potter looking even more clueless and strangely adorable.

"Yes, that's the reason you're feeling this way" he said gesturing vaguely at their half nakedness and the fact that they we're in bed together.

"Oh really?" inquired Potter looking amused all of a sudden.

"Yes idiot! Why are you smiling? Whatever fell on you out in the potions shed has affected you in some way. Now come on. We've got to get you to the hospital wing and back to your all moody self".

He was feeling extreamly disappointed when suddenly Potter broke out laughing.

"Oh Draco honestly, I love seeing this side of you but I'm not under a spell" he said wrapping his arms around Draco's waist in a reassuring gesture to stop him from leaving.

"Yes you are!" said Draco trying to ignore the soothing circles Potter was rubbing on his back.

"No I'm not. Well I was and I admit I would have been embarrassed but I'm glad it happened. It worked out in my favour so it's kind of hard not to be. I mean how many spells out there give you a half naked Draco Malfoy in your bed?"

"But if it had some affect then what...?" but before he could finish Potter butted in.

"When we fell outside I no longer felt its affects; which were to feel like I could do absolutely anything I wanted. It just helped to give me the nudge I needed" he said smiling and giving Draco little kisses between each word.

"So you've wanted this to happen before the spell?" asked Draco not really believing his luck.

"Oh yes!" said Potter nodding his head enthusiastically before he kissed Draco again.

He then reached down to stroke his stomach, little caresses that had Draco shivering in anticipation before moving his hand lower until he was able to slip it inside Draco's boxers.

When his hand slipped around Draco's warm flesh he had to close his eyes against the surge of pleasure.

He started to stroke slow firm strokes before allowing his other hand to slip in and rub his backside squeezing slightly making Draco buck widely into Harry's touch.

Harry was swallowing his moans and gasps with his mouth and Draco could feel his climax building in his stomach much quicker then he wanted. He felt overheated and couldn't stop his fingers digging into Potter's shoulders has he rode his hand.

"You feel so good" bit out Harry.

"Harry I'm going to come!" he got out before Harry's hands started to move faster.

"Come for me Draco" he whispered biting his neck and sucking harshly so that it would definitely leave a mark.

Draco couldn't stop it; his orgasm came making him scream out Harry's name as he spurted out warm liquid all over his stomach and hand.

Harry kissed his cheeks and lips as Draco trembled through the last of his shudders.

He felt drugged with pleasure but not so out of it that he didn't notice the hard heated flesh of Harry pressed against him. Moving off Harry's lap slightly he ignored the green eyes wizards protests as he started to remove his pants.

"You don't have to do that..." trailed of Potter as Draco took him into his mouth.

Harry definitely had nothing to be ashamed of in this department anyway thought Draco happily as he sucked him making sure to hallow his cheeks and relax his jaw.

The sounds Harry was making were enough to make his spent cock twitch with life. His hands were tangled in Draco's hair almost painfully has he held him in place.

Draco rested his hands on Potters thighs controlling the saviour's wild thrusts, which Draco noted with delight seemed unconscious, before slipping a finger down until he could rub between his cheeks.

Harry came down Draco's throat with a loud cry and a few choice curses. Draco crawled up his body licking his lips as he did with a satisfied smirk.

He lay his head down on Potters chest enjoying it when an arm snaked around his waist to pull him closer and kiss him tenderly moaning as he tasted himself on the blonde's lips.

Unfortunatly Draco couldn't enjoy the post orgasm glow like Potter could before his mind started to draw up some horrible realities.

Potter obviously feeling the sudden tension in his body squeezed him slightly, "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing I guess I should get going though" said Draco not willing to move although he knew he should.

"What? Why? Honestly my friends won't care that my boyfriend is sleeping over. "

Draco doubted that but he was more focused on the first thing he had said.

"Boyfriend huh?" he asked while keeping his face buried on Harry's chest sure his face was red from blushing.

"Well, yeah. But I guess if you don't want to be..."

But Draco sat up quickly interrupting him again.

"No! Of course I do" he said looking shocked.

"Good, because there really wasn't much of a choice." said Harry closing his eyes and pulling Draco down back on top of him looking very pleased with himself.

Rolling his eyes Draco let him. Harry wouldn't always get away with that kind of thing in the future but for now Draco was happy to leave it in favour of snuggling down next to him.

He couldn't help but smile as he drifted off feeling truly happy knowing that all his nights would be like this from now on.

When he awoke the next morning he enjoyed the tight hold Harry had on him even in his sleep.

For the first time in years Draco felt truly safe and protected.

Leaning up he whispered shyly in Harry's ear "You'll always be here when I wake up, no matter what?"

Squeezing him tighter Harry grumbled "I'm a seeker. We never let go of the golden snitch no matter what. I've found my prize Draco and no matter how challenging it is, I'll hold it to the end."

Draco smiled at the corny statement while silently promising to do the same.

**A/N: Ok I really hope you enjoy it so please review! Please ignore any spelling mistakes etc.**

**There's a lot more of Draco/Harry if people like this! ;) **


End file.
